Flame Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter and The Cold Hearted
by blueICEphoenix
Summary: A Flame Haze came to the city and its up to Shana and the rest of the company to confront the Flame Haze but there is something between the Flame Haze and Shana.
1. Prologue: We will meet again

Hey guys sorry for late update and did a rewrite on the story. Thanks for waiting patiently.

I do not own Shakugan No Shana except my OC.

Italic – Thoughts

**Bold with brackets - Author Notes**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: WE WILL MEET AGAIN**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**-Somewhere in the outskirts of Misaki City-**

"Misaki City." The girl murmured to her self.

She was wearing a beige trench coat, simple black tights with brown knee length high-heeled boots. Her hair was dark brown with blue coloured streaks that goes down to her waist; you could tell she's different because her eyes have different kind of blue, ice blue and her skin white as snow.

"We will soon accomplish our goal." The female voice was coming from the necklace she wears. The necklace was a simple blue tear shaped gem surrounded with a gold lining and five pearls one each side while a gold coloured string holds it altogether.

"Indeed" The girl replied to her contractor. "It is time."

She continued walking to the city.

'_We will meet again Flame Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter… soon.'_

* * *

The girl was walking through the busy streets of Misaki City.

'_So this is what Misaki City looks like.' _She thought_ 'I wonder if the Flame hazes sensed me yet.'_

She later on went through a small park in the middle of the city and luckily no one was around.

"We're alone aren't we?" She asked her contractor.

"Indeed and you should start casting some spells." Her contractor replied.

"Yes we don't want any trouble mostly to our first night." She said with a smirk. "Lets now start."

She held out her finger in the air just like how Flame Haze recovered an area inside the seal and took a deep breath and started chanting an unrestricted spell. You could see a pure white flame in her eyes.

_**Let my flame scatter **_

_**Flickering for eternity**_

_**And should be extinguished **_

_**After my goal is complete**_

A white flame appeared at the tip of her finger and a blast of wind zooms through the city and no one felt the presence of the unknown visitor except the Flame Haze.

_**Make the flame invisible **_

_**But let the vessel approachable.**_

* * *

'_We been sensing this presence for quite a while but why haven't it strike an attack yet?' _Margery thought while drinking another glass of wine.

"This Flame Haze is hiding somewhere." Marchosias suggested.

"Yeah it got to be." Margery agreed. "It can't hide forever."

* * *

"I think we should go and attack the Flame Haze." Shana suggested to her contractor, Alastor.

"Be patient we don't want to be reckless." Alastor disagreed.

"Indeed my lady it will be too careless for us." Wilhelmina agreed to Alastor's suggestion.

"Well can we at least try to investigate more about the Flame Haze?" Shana asked.

"The Chanter of Elegies is in charge and more likely capable for that manner indeed." Wilhelmina replied. "Right now we must be patient and wait for the right moment."

Shana sighed. '_Who ever this Flame Haze is … it will show up soon.'_

* * *

Anyway Chapter 1 is coming soon…very soon.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cold Hearted

Here's Chapter 1! Well that's all I can say.

I do not own Shakugan No Shana except my OC.

Italic – Thoughts

**Bold with brackets - Author Notes**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE COLD HEARTED**

* * *

**Shana POV**

**-One week passed by-**

It's winter in Misaki City just couple of months it will be spring. Everyone was having outside while I was busy helping Wilhelmina organise some of the Outlaw reports.

_'It's been a while something like this happened. Another Flame Haze is here.'_

"Wilhelmina…" I said.

"Yes milady?" Wilhelmina asked while fixing the papers from Outlaw.

"Do you know anything about the presence?" I asked.

"Indeed I don't." She lied.

I sighed of course its quite obvious she knows something about this. '_Almost everyone is hiding something from me even Yuji. What are they hiding? Is it about the presence that we been sensing for almost two weeks now? How can someone hide his or her location without leaving any clues? I wonder if Alastor knows something about this.'_

I got up and went to my room, I throw my self to my bed - thinking of the recent events.

"Alastor do you know anything about this strange presence we been sensing?" I asked.

"Hmm…I think you should wait for a while until we fully know about this presence." He replied.

_'Same answer as always. Why is everyone is acting weird lately? What are they hiding?'_

I heard a knock on the door at the main hallway. I opened my bedroom door a bit so I could see who the visitor was - it was Keisaku - he gave something to Wilhelmina but I can't see what it was then I suddenly eavesdropped.

"This is from Margery." He said.

"Did she found out more about the presence?" Wilhelmina asked while taking the item Keisaku handed out.

"Yeah and she said it was The Cold Hearted, she might be staying here for a while." He explained.

"Indeed, this matter will end tonight." Wilhelmina noted. "And indeed the Cold Hearted is looking for something."

_'The Cold Hearted…I heard that title before and I haven't seen her before either, they said she was a fierce fighter and she was very cunning to her enemies. Some say Denizens will never felt her presence and Flame Hazes never always pin point her location. Could she be the presence we were sensing right now?'_

Before Keisaku left he told Wilhelmina something but I didn't heard it. I wonder what he told her mostly what did he gave to her. I silently walked up to Wilhelmina while she closed the door and holding an envelope.

"Is there something you need Milady?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yes" I replied, "What's inside that envelope your holding and more likely who is this The Cold Hearted?"

"She's indeed a Flame Haze and I don't know what's inside of it yet." Wilhelmina answered in monotonous tone.

"Is she a threat to the city?" I asked coldly.

"I'm afraid I am not sure indeed." Wilhelmina replied.

'_I wonder who is The Cold Hearted and what do they know about her?'_

**Normal POV**

**-Mean while at Keisaku's Place-**

'_What is that brat hiding anyway? More likely what does she want from me?'_ Margery thought while drinking another glass._ 'Something's going on and I don't like it.'_

**-Flashback-**

Keisaku came home and Margery noticed something different from him.

"Where have you been?" Margery inquired.

"Somewhere." He replied.

"Did you felt any weird presence from the bookmark?" Margery asked curiously.

"No." Keisaku answered.

Margery sighed, "Go look in the mirror."

Keisaku did what Margery said and took a glance in the mirror there was nothing wrong until he realised there was a blue feather attached at the back of his shirt. He wasn't able to reach it so Margery stood up and took it off from him.

"This is from the Flame Haze." Margery said.

"From who?" Keisaku inquired.

"Maybe trying to send us a warning." Marchosias suggested.

Suddenly the blue feather glowed.

"Are you the Chanter of Elegies?" Said the female voice coming from the feather.

"Who wants to know?" Margery asked in a warning tone.

"I would need your help including the Specialist of Everything." She replied.

"Who exactly are you?" Margery asked once more in the same warning tone.

"I think you already know who I am." The voice replied calmly.

There was along moment of silence until...

"Here's a hint, you can't pin point my location." The voice once again spoke in calmly manner.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying your the…" Margery was about to say something but the voice cut her off.

"Indeed, I am The Cold Hearted." The voice introduced her self. "This feather will be transformed into an envelope containing a very important message and I want you to give it to the Specialist of Everything."

"Why won't you do it?" Margery inquired.

"I can't say anything more." The voice replied. "That's all for now Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw we will soon meet face to face."

After that the feather stop glowing and turned into an envelope.

**-End of Flashback-**

'_Something is up.' _Margery thought once more, confused of the events occurred by the Cold Hearted. '_Why would a Flame Haze like her want help from us? I hope the Specialist of Everything has all the answers we need.'_

The door opened from the hallway and Keisaku came into to the room.

"Have you gave the letter to the Specialist of Everything?" Margery asked while relaxing on the couch surrounded with empty bottles of wine.

"Yeah." Keisaku answered. "Why?"

"Because she was following you." Margery explained.

"Huh? Who?" Keisaku asked almost panicking.

"Calm down boy at least she didn't hurt you." Marchosias interpreted. "It could be…"

"Yeah but she might have figured out what you guys were doing!" Keisaku snapped.

"Oh calm down you idiot." Margery interfered. "She only followed you half of the way from the little brat's apartment."

"Huh?!" Keisaku exclaimed.

"Our questions and problems will be answered tonight with the Specialist of Everything." Margery said. "So calm down and lets just wait till time pass."

**Wilhelmina's POV**

**-9:37pm-**

I landed on the Mystes balcony and knocked at the glass door quietly and enough for him to hear. He then opened the glass door.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked.

"We're late." Tiamat chipped in.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting." He replied. "Lets go."

I summon one of my ribbons and let it tie around his waist then we're off.

"Do you know anything about the Flame Haze? Yuji asked.

"Yes, indeed I know a lot about her." I replied.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I will explain everything in once we reach out destination." I replied again.

I then heard him sighed. '_I wonder why his so curious.'_

**Normal POV**

**-At Keisaku's home-**

"So her name is Cassandra." Said Margery.

"Indeed that's her real name but she is known as Sandra." Said Wilhelmina.

"Interesting, anything else?" Margery asked.

"She's contracted to Amaya, The Priestess of the Crown of Eternal Life who is also known as the Ice Phoenix." Wilhelmina explained.

"Wait a minute… Amaya is just myth!" Margery exclaimed. "She can't be real."

"Who's Amaya?" Yuji asked.

"Amaya is an Ice Phoenix but she died just after her coronation. She is a Priestess, the Priestess of the Crown of Eternal Life. Her real element is water but later on, she starts controlling ice which the people in her realm think she's the Ice Phoenix, the rightful guardian and protector of the Crown of Eternal Life." Wilhelmina explained. '_I believe he won't understand.' _

"I don't understand." He said.

Wilhelmina sighed. "It's a long story but if you wish to know further more we need the Book of Elements."

"Where is it exactly?" Yuji asked again.

"Rumours say the Cold Hearted has it." Margery said.

"She's the Flame Haze that we been sensing for couple of days now right?" Said Yuji. "Then… why is she here exactly?"

'_This Mystes has lots of questions indeed.'_ Wilhelmina thought.

"I got a feeling you are still hiding something from us, Specialist of Everything." Said Margery. "Does it have to do with the Flame Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter?"

"Indeed." Wilhelmina replied.

"Well then just spit it out." Margery uttered.

"The Flame Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter and the Cold Hearted should never meet one another." Wilhelmina confessed.

Everyone turned silent.

"What do you mean by that?" Margery asked.

"They knew each for a long time." Wilhelmina confessed once more. '_It's my fault her life is now at sake. For so many years she is now filled with pain and sorrow.'_

"What are you talking about?" Yuji inquired. "If they knew each other for a long time…do you mean they're enemies?"

"An opposite in fact." Wilhelmina answered.

Everybody was confused trying to understand what Wilhelmina meant.

"Would you spit it out already!" Margery yelled.

"They're sisters." Tiamat spoke getting impatient.

Everyone's eye widened from shock.

"Wait the midget has a sister? Margery asked. "Does she know?"

"Indeed she does." Wilhelmina replied while looking down at the floor. "They are very close indeed, after Sandra made a contract with Amaya she left."

"Why did she left?" Yuji inquired.

"She said if she stayed any longer she will put every ones life at threat." Wilhelmina explained.

Everyone turned silent.

"I think we should end tonight's meeting." Said Marchosias. "Lets continue this next time."

Everyone nodded. They heard enough about the Cold Hearted but unknowingly they did not know she was listening the whole time and no one noticed.

**-Outside in the balcony-**

**Sandra POV**

'_So they were talking about me just like what I expected'. _I thought. _'Everything they said is true.' _

"We better go." Said Amaya.

"Yeah we just have one last delivery." I said.

Then I silently leapt off from the balcony.

'_Now we just have to give this to the Mystes.'_

* * *

This is the end of chapter 1: The Cold Hearted, sorry if it's too short. What is this last delivery that Sandra's talking about? Stay tune for Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2: New Discoveries

Hey this is chapter 2!

Anyways thanks everyone for waiting patiently for the update!

Thanks for the reviews too, GemYin thanks for all of your help!

I do not own Shakugan No Shana except my OC.

_Italic – thoughts_

**Bold with brackets – Authors notes**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: NEW DISCOVERIES**

* * *

**Yuji Sakai POV**

I woke up from the warm morning sun rays from my window then a heard a thud from my balcony. '_What was that?' _I got up from my bed and I saw a thick book with a brown leather covering. In the middle it has a crest looking design and the four sides has four sphere shaped gems in different colours. At the top left was red gem; at the top right was blue gem, at the bottom left was a green gem and at the bottom right was a yellow gem. '_This is unusual.' _ In the middle of the crest surrounded by the four sphere gems was an ice blue gem. I lifted the book from the ground and I saw a note underneath. It says:

_**I hope this book answers your questions Mystes, Yuji Sakai. Take care of it for now. I will soon retrieve this book from you.**_

_**Don't let anyone see this book its for your own eyes only.**_

_**- The Cold Hearted**_

'_I guess I'm the only who could read this then.' _I placed the book on the table and when I was about to read – _'Wait a minute! This is in different language!' _– I reread the page again and then I realised – _'Its in English.' _– We been thought of English at school but I can't still understand it. Suddenly the letters are moving it took a while until I realised that the book translate it self to Japanese – 'Huh? I guess this book has some kind of powers or something.' I continue reading where I left off.

_**Fire – Class 01**_

_**Water – Class 02**_

_**Earth – Class 03**_

_**Air – Class 04**_

_**Ice – Class 05**_

'_Class? Is this how they categorised things?' _I thought. I skipped a couple of pages until I saw a word that caught my attention: _Phoenix Realm_.

_**Elements and Classes**_

_**Common Elements are elements that are well known to the Phoenix Realm. There are five common elements to the Phoenix Realm and these are Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Ice. Ice isn't officially a common element until the Second Great War.**_

_**Classes are how elements categorised by strength and power. For example:**_

_**Fire - Class 01**_

_**Water - Class 02**_

_**Earth – Class 03**_

_**Air – Class 04**_

_**Ice – Class 05**_

_**There is a chance that opposite Elements will fought each other in a battle to prove who is the strongest. The remaining element standing shall take the place of the opponent who is higher than his or herself. **_

'_So this elements are categorised and battle each other just to prove which one is the most powerful and strongest.' _I thought. _'That's just unusual what kind of world or realm is this?'_ When I was about to flip the page someone knocked on my door which kind of startled me.

"Yuji? Are you awake?" My mom asked.

"Uh…yeah mom just give me a minute." I replied.

"Okay hurry up or you will be late for your training with Shana." She reminded me then she went back downstairs.

I closed the book and hid it under my bed, which is the only place I could of think of. _'I hope no one would look under here.'_

* * *

**-Time Skipped 7 hours-**

**Normal POV at the Shopping District**

"A seal!" Shana exclaimed, "Hurry up Yuji!"

"Wait! Shana!" Yuji yelled.

As the two running to the seal to find who causes the chaos.

"Judging from its presence its a Rinne." Said Shana.

"Yeah your right." Yuji replied

Then they entered the seal, the seal has an unusual colour instead dark red its in dark yellow almost like gold.

"What kind of seal is this?" Yuji asked.

"It's a seal but in a different colour." Shana replied.

"Who ever activated this seal doesn't come from the Crimson Realm." Said Alastor.

"What do you mean not from the Crimson Realm?" Yuji asked once more.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You ask too many questions!" Shana shouted. "Lets jut find the Rinne and get this over with."

Yuji nodded and summoned Blutsauger while Shana summoned her Yogasa and Nietono No Shana. Before they start to look around for the Rinne, it suddenly appeared before them. The Rinne has a form of a giant griffin.

"The Rinne!" Shana cried, her hair changes to flaming red from raven black and her eyes changed from olive to fiery red.

She and Yuji were now in their battle form. When the Rinne was about to attack, a purple coloured flame appeared.

"Hey, it seems like you need help you can get midget." Margery teased with a smirked.

"We're here to help milady." Wilhelmina stated.

Shana didn't respond but instead she nod as approval.

* * *

They been fighting the Rinne for a long time than they expected. They aren't able to defeat the Rinne for some reason they have no idea how.

"What the heck?" Margery exclaimed. "This Rinne doesn't know how to give up!"

"Don't give up my beautiful gob-" said Marchosias but got punched by Margery.

"Shut up you stupid Marco! We have to be serious here!" She snapped.

Margery transformed into a wolf like creature and formed another purple fireball and throws it at the Griffin's neck. A weird looking mark appeared as a gold sun.

"Hey look there's a mark on its neck!" Yuji yelled.

"His right." Said Shana.

"It could be its weakness." Alastor suggested.

Shana then flew to attack the Rinne but when she's about to cut it suddenly a barrier appeared.

"Indeed, it must be its weakness." Said Wilhelmina. "We must destroy it at once."

"Attack." Tiamat stated.

Wilhelmina summoned a spear using her ribbons and throws it at the Rinne but the Rinne hasn't yet vanished due to its barrier around its mark.

All of a sudden a blue glowing arrow appeared out of now where and it was shot at the Griffin's mark. The arrow broke through the barrier and it was appeared that it like it sliced through its neck. The Griffin was then covered by gold coloured flames and then vanished without a trace except the smoke left due to the flames surrounding the area.

"What was that?" Yuji asked.

"I don't know but I got a feeling it must be the Flame Haze that we were sensing weeks ago." Shana replied with a stern look.

"Somebody is over there, milady." Wilhelmina pointed out in a roof of a building.

The figure leapt out from the building and slowly walks towards the group. When their surrounding became clearer due to the smoke, it was a girl who appeared to be about 16 years old or perhaps older, her hair and eyes are in ice blue some how almost like glowing and she was holding a longbow.

"I guess you guys have realised you won't be able to defeat the Rinne so I drop by to help." Said the girl.

"You must be Sandra, The Cold Hearted. Who is contracted to Amaya, the Goddess of Ice and the Tides and who is also known as the Night Rain." Said Alastor.

"Indeed you are right Alastor." A voice replied coming from the pendant she was wearing.

"Why did you help us anyway?" Margery asked.

"No reason, its just that battle is not something you Flame Hazes should have not interrupted." The girl - Sandra said.

"We don't need your help." Shana said coldly.

"I think a thank you will be fine little girl." Sandra uttered.

"Why did you come to Misaki City?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Explanation needed." Tiamat stated

"Sorry I can't tell you." Sandra replied. "Its none of your concern anyway."

"Sorry little miss but we're the ones who are protecting this city and we should at least be informed of what ever you are doing." Marchosias interrupted.

"What about the Mystes over there from what I heard his the one who's holding the Midnight Lost Child, correct?" Sandra asked staring at Yuji more likely examining him.

"Is he even capable doing this kind of task?" Amaya asked, stated Sandra's question.

"Do not question the Mystes." Alastor interrupted.

"Indeed, I'm afraid he doesn't understand quite what is happening here indeed." Wilhelmina uttered.

"Probably he will soon." Said Sandra. _'He won't last long. His too weak in this kind of battle.'_

Yuji has to admit it he doesn't understand what's going on. All he knows is about what he read from the book Sandra gave to him this morning and what Wilhelmina told him and Margery in the meeting. More likely why has he brought into this?

"Anyway enough chit chat we have to recover this area." Margery interrupted.

Wilhelmina summoned her ribbons around the area and gave them to Yuji who is then used his power of existence to recover the area. On a corner Sandra, Shana and Margery staying away from the two.

'_This Mystes is quite different from what I heard.' _Sandra thought. _'But he is just a Mystes…' _She looked over at Shana who is standing at her left side. _'However to her, he is more than that.'_

'_I think your observation is still isn't quite clear.' _Amaya said interrupting Sandra in her thoughts.

'_Indeed, for so many years I think we won't be able to have the same relationship we have before.' _Sandra mentally replied.

'_Don't forget you also changed much more than her.' _Amaya mentally stated.

Sandra thought about it for a moment and she agreed, she changed much more than she was before.

'_Our world is different from theirs, we should never interfere whether you are a Flame haze or a Phoenix.' _Amaya mentally reminded Sandra who is seems forgetting the promised they made. _'Don't forget that.' _

"Don't worry I won't." Sandra whispered loud enough for both of them to hear while clutching the pendant, which is her contractor's vessel.

* * *

**-At Shana's apartment-**

**Shana POV**

'_Why is she here?" _I thought. _'This doesn't make any sense to me.'_

**-Flashback-**

"I think it's the best that she stay with us milady." Wilhelmina suggested. "It's the best way to keep an eye on her."

"Observing." Tiamat stated.

I sighed. "Fine." I replied then I look up at her. "Don't even try do anything funny."

"As you wish." Sandra replied calmly.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Alastor?" I murmured.

"What is it Shana?" Alastor asked.

"Why did she left?" I asked.

"I think it's the best that you two talk about this." Alastor replied calmly.

"But...she doesn't even...never mind." I said.

I could hear Wilhelmina and Sandra talking in the dining room. _'I wonder what they're talking about.'_ I thought.

I got up and opened my door a bit and silently listen to Sandra and Wilhelmina's conversation.

"Have the Chanter of Elegies or at least the boy gave you the letter?" Sandra asked instead of a cold like tone its sounds more polite.

"Indeed milady." Wilhelmina replied. "When should I present it to her my lady?"

"I think it's the for the best that she figure it out on her own. She's old and wise enough to understand." Sandra stated. "There is no reason for me to judge her."

"That is indeed a true fact milady." Said Wilhelmina.

'_Are they talking about me?'_ Shana thought. _'Where's the letter then, why can't she just tell me the big deal in person anyway?'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to review if you wish. Sorry that it took so long.

What is inside that letter anyway?


	4. SPECIAL CHAPTER 1: Back to the Past

Hey! I'm so happy that you continue reading my fan fiction. This is a special chapter as you can see this will take us to Sandra's past it will explain everything that we need to know about the two sisters and anyways well the title of the chapter says it all. Happy reading!

I do not own Shakugan No Shana except my OC

_Italic-thoughts_

**Bold with brackets – Author's Note**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BACK TO THE PAST PART 1**

* * *

This chapter will start off by a young orphan girl who has long dark brown hair that goes almost down her shoulders and she has olive eyes. She appears to be about 5 years old or maybe older, who knows?

**Young Sandra POV**

I was looking for my sister. I wasn't sure where she went all I know when I woke up she was gone. She was only an infant so she doesn't know how to survive alone. I have to find her before something bad happens. I was running so fast I don't even know where I'm going until I suddenly bumped into something or someone. It was a lady who looks about in her early 20's, she was wearing a maid outfit and with short pink hair.

Both of us stared at each other like we met somewhere before.

"Are you alright?" The lady asked in a monotonous tone but in a polite manner.

I didn't answered it's like my mind went completely blank.

"My name is Wilhelmina Carmel, what is your name young one?" She asked once more.

"I…I…don't have a name." I said stumbled with my words.

"Are you lost? You seemed to be looking for something?" She asked.

"Uh…um…yes I am looking for my sister." I replied.

"Then we must look for her indeed." She said.

'_Wait? She's going to help me find my sister?'_

**Wilhelmina POV**

I could sense she's holding a great amount of power of existence indeed. Could she be a great one but why does she look like Amaya? Did Amaya done the reincarnation? I wonder if it's true if a human holds a great amount of power of existence one of her or his relatives also holds a great amount of existence as well. It will be a great discovery indeed. I hope the Flame of Heaven will be pleased.

* * *

**-5 hours later-**

**Young Sandra POV**

We have been searching for her for the whole day she couldn't be that far, can she? Of course the lady is still following and kind of helping me.

"Thank you for your help Wilhelmina." I said and I'm pretty sure that's her name. "And I think I have to go back."

"You don't wish to continue to search for your sister?" She asked.

"I…I think she might have went back." I lied.

'_I know she's not in the same place where we stayed but I don't want her to follow me around like this.'_

"I think I know where she is." She uttered.

"You do?" I asked and my tone is both full of glee and relief.

"Yes but you have to follow me." She said.

'_She did help me find my sister even it wasn't successful in the end but she hasn't done anything wrong. I guess it won't hurt to give her a chance.'_

I agreed to Wilhelmina's offer and we both walked to the opposite direction where we came.

'_I hope I am making a right choice.'_

**Wilhelmina POV**

Indeed we were looking for her sister for a long time now, but for some reason I just have this feeling that the young one is in Heavens Road Palace perhaps Merihim might have found her there.

**Young Shana POV**

'_Where am I?'_ I thought. _'Where's my sister?'_

When I woke up about hours ago I think, I saw a strange figure and I silently follow it and now I am here lost in a dark giant room full of giant boxes and crates. I don't know where I was going nor that I was running but tears about to burst out from my eyes. Then I accidentally tripped instead of being strong and never show fear just like what my sister said, tears that I was holding in burst out when I look up, I saw a skeleton wearing some kind of purple cloak. We stare at each other for a while, then the skeleton walked away and I followed. When we reach at the end of the giant room warm blinding light welcomed me, I was so happy that I run towards it. It's been so long that I was stuck in the cold and darkness.

**Young Sandra POV**

"Where are we going Wilhelmina?" I asked. We been walking for so long that we are far away from where we came from. _'How can my sister be here? It's so far away plus it's almost getting dark now.' _We then reached a deserted park.

"We're here." She murmured.

"Here?" I uttered. _'There is nothing here.'_

"Now I want you to close your eyes and please keep them shut until I told you to open them." She said.

"Um…okay" I replied and closed my eyes. I heard her murmured something that I don't understand.

"You may open your eyes now." She spoke.

When I opened my eyes we were outside of a somewhat giant castle. _'Wait a minute how did we got here, am I dreaming?'_

"Welcome to Heaven's-Road Palace, follow me." She said with a warm smile and I did what she said. _'Follow, follow, follow that's what I done all day, where are we going anyway?' _

I was about to say something but something or someone hugged me, I look to see what it is or who it is, it was my sister. _'What the… how did she?_

She dragged me inside of the castle with a warm smile on her face, which is unexpected as well. When I look to see Wilhelmina she was standing next to a skeleton who was wearing a purple cloak. _'Did that weird looking skeleton brought my sister here?'_

**Wilhelmina POV**

As I saw the two siblings walked away from us, I turned around to face Merihim who is now called Shiro.

"The girl that I brought here has to stay." I said, that girl has a weird aura that I can't explain. "I know this isn't what Mathilde asked you too but I will be the one who will be taking care of her indeed."

"Guardian." Tiamat stated.

"I will also teach the youngest. If you don't want to teach the oldest I will." I begged hoping that he will let her stay.

He didn't spoke like what I expect but nodded that he will let the older one stay, which is a relief. _'Is this what Amaya intended to do, to make a reincarnation? Is it even possible?'_

* * *

**-6 months passed by-**

**Young Sandra POV**

'_This is where we grew up.' _I thought. _'This isn't what I was planning for my sister to have her childhood but it's better than we have before.' _I was walking down the huge hallway, trying to find the library then I saw something caught my attention. It was my sister and Shiro, outside training. _'She's improving.' _

I always wanted to try and train with Shiro but of course that would be impossible because I am not the next Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter. _'I am something else or someone else.'_ then I continue walking down the hallway. Everyday I always been instruct and trained by Wilhelmina who is also doing the same with my sister but most of the time she spend her time training with Shiro. Wilhelmina thinks that I was been treated unfairly but I just simply said it's fine; it doesn't matter to me since I am not the next Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter. Wilhelmina mentioned that I was a Reincarnated one but she need more evidence to be sure.

"Wilhelmina?" I said looking around the library.

"I'm over here." She replied.

"And indeed this is what I want you to read today." She said and gave me an old leather book that has a weird crest with different coloured gems, red, blue, green, yellow and ice blue.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This book is called The Book of Elements." She explained. "It's a very special book."

My eyes widen from shock, _'This book how could it be here?'_

"You mentioned something before that the Book of Elements came from the Phoenix Realm right?" I asked and she nodded. "Why is it here then?"

"I told you before you are a Reincarnated one, you and your sister have different paths to fill." She stated. "And this book will help you to fill that path indeed."

I didn't say anything but instead I nod even though Wilhelmina didn't really answer my question but it's better than nothing.

"This will help you." She said.

"Okay, thank you." I replied and left the library.

I am fully aware both the Flame Hazes and Phoenix world but the thing I don't understand is what am I. Am I Flame Haze or a Phoenix? Wilhelmina said I am human of course that's obvious but to me I felt like I am not human, like I am something else. My sister doesn't quite understand the Phoenix world but Wilhelmina said it's fine since it won't have to do anything to be a Flame Haze. _'What am I anyway?' _ever since we came here I always have this weird dreams, it's always a lady with dark blue hair and blue eyes she was wearing purple priestess clothing. She always says _'You are almost there Cassandra but you just have to find me.'_

"Cassandra." I murmured. "Is that my name?"

"Hey sister!" My sister shouted. "Did Wilhelmina give you more books to study?"

"Yes why did you ask?" I asked formally. _'I sound like Wilhelmina now.'_

"No reason." She replied. "I don't see you and Wilhelmina train together."

"Well…because…umm…" I uttered. Wilhelmina and me always train but not the same place where Shana and Shiro do theirs, we train in a huge room deep inside Heavens Road Palace. Wilhelmina said that I should never tell this to anyone especially to my sister because the place is very special and sacred which I still don't understand why till this very day. "Because me and Wilhelmina train umm… somewhere else."

"Where?" She asked.

"Can't tell you." I said.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"No I can't and don't you have training with Shiro?" I said trying to stop her from demanding more questions.

She gave me a pout and hit me on the shoulder which doesn't even hurt and said, "Your unfair." Then walked away to continue her training with Shiro.

I sighed. "Yup that's my sister alright." Then I continue reading the book. _'If Wilhelmina wants me to finish this book then I think this might take me decades to do so.'_

**Wilhelmina POV**

As I walk past the room of the Reincarnated one whose door is wide open again and she was asleep on her desk. I sighed _'She must have forced herself to finish reading the book.' _I slowly closed the door of her bedroom and quietly walk to her sister's room that sleeps in the room where the Flame of Heaven is. _'She is being not her self lately.'_

**Young Sandra POV**

'_Where am I?'_ I thought frantically _'Am I dreaming?' _I was floating in darkness just like my other dreams I have a few nights ago. It's always the same, in the dark empty space.

"Cassandra." Said a female voice.

I frantically looked around until I saw the lady with the same dark blue hair, blue eyes and purple priestess clothing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Amaya." She introduced. "You are my reincarnation I am certain that you're aware of that."

"I am aware that I am the Reincarnated one but I am not sure what you mean that I am your reincarnation." I replied.

"You are my reincarnation as you can see we look a like if you haven't notice." She explained

'_Look alike?'_ I look at her straight and I realised we do both look a like except that I have dark brown hair, olive coloured eyes and fair skin while she have dark blue hair, blue eyes and pale skin and that she appears to be around 25.

"Take this." She said and gave me some kind of badge, an ice blue gem with a simple gold heart shape surrounding it.

"What is this?" I inquired.

"This is a symbol of my element, Ice." She explained. "This will contact me if you need my help."

"Wait what are you? My some kind of guardian?" I asked once more.

She gave me a warm smile and said, "Maybe… someday I will be." Then she vanished without a trace after that I woke up, breathing heavily.

'_What just happened?' _I murmured. **"**Amaya…"

* * *

Ice Element? Does it sound familiar? Anyways please review! Stay tune for next special chapter.


	5. Chapter 3: Being Human

Hey guys! I hope you will like this chapter!

I don't own Shakugan No Shana except my OC and some other characters I made up.

_Italic – thoughts_

**Bold with brackets – Authors notes**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: BEING HUMAN**

* * *

**Sandra POV**

'_How did I drag my self into this?' _I sighed while walking behind Yuji and Shana who suppose to teach to act more human since I always avoid people like a plague... well that is what they think mostly the Flame of Heaven, Alastor.

**-Flashback – Shana's Apartment-**

**Normal POV**

"I think it's for the best that you two help Sandra." Said Wilhelmina who is sitting across Yuji and Shana at the dining table.

"Help her?" Yuji asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Teach her to be more human." Alastor replied. "If you haven't noticed she is avoiding everyone like plague and it's the only way for you three to get to trust each other."

"Wait, are you saying we have to be friends with her?" Shana asked.

"Indeed milady." Wilhelmina replied.

Yuji and Shana looked at each other confused of what to do to Sandra until Yuji made a suggestion, which made everyone agreed agreed.

**-End of flashback-**

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"We just want you to meet someone." Yuji replied.

I sighed. _'I still don't like this little plan of theirs, don't they know I have better things to do?'_

When the people in front of me stopped walking and so did I, the Mystes – Yuji Sakai opened the door which I think it's his home and he said: "Mom I'm home and brought some people over."

'_Mom?'_ I thought. _'Is this what they are planning they want me to meet the Mystes mother, how is this going to change everything?' _

"Oh welcome back Yu-chan." Greeted a young woman who happens to come out from the living room. "Oh who do we have here?"

"Mom this is Sandra, Shana's older sister." Yuji introduced. "And Sandra this is my mother, Chigusa."

"Nice to meet you and may I call you Sandra-chan?" The young woman – Chigusa asked.

"Eh…um…indeed you may." I replied. _'Its been a long time since I talk to a human.' _

"My sister told me so much about you." I lied of course my sister never told me anything about her.

She frowned. "Shana-chan never mentioned anything about you."

'_That was an epic fail…of trying to be friendly.'_

"Uh…well we don't really…umm." I murmured. _'How am I suppose to explain this?'_

"Anyway again its nice to meet you Sandra-chan, come in." Said Chigusa when her frown turned into a friendly smile once more.

We four came in a simple living room. Me, Shana and Yuji sat down on the couch while waiting for Chigusa who went to the kitchen.

"So what do you think about Chigusa?" Shana asked.

"She is umm…nice. I guess." I uttered.

"You guess?" Shana said coldly.

"I don't know okay! I just met the person for goodness sake!" I shouted, hoping that Chigusa didn't hear it.

"She's right Shana, lets just give her sometime." Yuji suggested.

"Fine." Shana agreed.

'_I guess Chigusa is very important to Shana. Where did I go wrong?' _I thought.

After hours of talking and awkward moments we went to a park. Last time I check before we leave the Mystes home it was 2:45pm. So its almost 3:00pm. When we went through the middle of the park I some people who seems to be waiting for us.

"Hey Yuji! Shana!" Greeted a short brown haired girl who seems to look like a tomboy.

"Hey guys." Yuji greeted.

"Hey." Shana greeted in somewhat not a polite tone.

"You must be Sandra, Shana's older sister right?" The short brown haired girl asked. "I'm Ogata Matake, and this is Ike Hayato and Kazumi Yoshida."

"Hi." They greeted in unison.

"Umm…hello." I greeted back.

"I got a question for you." Said the brown haired girl – Ogata. "Are you really Shana's sister?"

"Umm…of course why did you ask?" I inquired

"Because you two don't look alike and you look really old." She said.

Ike cleared his throat. "What Ogata is trying to say is, how old are you?"

"I'm 18 years old." I lied. _'Actually I'm more than that if you combine my age and Amaya's but from my appearance I look 18.'_

"Really?" Kazumi asked trying to accept my answer.

"Yes." I replied.

"Is this the first time you came here to Japan?" Ike asked.

"I went to Japan before but not here to Misaki City." I answered.

"Well, don't worry Sandra-chan we're going to make this day the best day of your life." Ogata exclaimed.

I sighed. _'I don't want to trouble anyone and I surely prefer to be alone right now.'_

We went to an amusement park but all I do is sat down on a bench under a tree, which I found it more amusing than going on rides. So they just wasted one admission ticket. Then we all bid our farewells in the end. After the long exhausting day we reached the park where I or we met the Mystes and my sister's friend.

"Have you have fun today Sandra?" Yuji asked.

I sighed. "Yes I have." I said sarcastically.

"You should be at least be positive about it." Alastor commented who has been silent through out the day.

"I am not a type of person who enjoys other people's company every time." I said. "I prefer to be alone and I don't really like loud and crowded places."

"You never had someone with you while you were travelling?" Shana asked who seems to be interested to the topic.

"Yes, we Phoenix are more happy to do our work alone." I replied.

"And you are happy with that?" She inquired.

"Of course, I do my work much more better if I am." I stated.

"Hmm… At least we have learnt something from you." Said Alastor.

**Shana POV**

My sister is not being rude; she really doesn't like other people's company. From what I remember when we were young I mostly saw her with Wilhelmina reading books or studying while I was busy training with Shiro. They are really close if I have to admit it. For some reason I never seen Sandra smile or maybe I could not just remember.

"Anyway I got to go now Shana and umm… Sandra." Yuji said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

We all waved goodbye and then he left.

Before I spoke I heard her sighed and asked, "I'm pretty sure you're going to ask why I left back in Heaven's Road Palace isn't it?"

I nodded. _'I guess she knows.'_

"Look sister the answer for that question will come to you soon." She said calmly. "I could tell it to you right now but I think you have to wait."

"I am tired of waiting!" I yelled. "You said you were coming back but you didn't!"

"It's not that easy." She replied trying to calm me down.

"Why not?" I asked coldly.

"Because…" She said then sighed. "I promise I will explain but I can't right now."

"Why? Its like your life is at sake!" I shouted.

She paused for a moment, eyes widen from horror. _'Wait is she?'_

"Wait so your life is really at sake? Are you being hunt down by Denizen or something?" I asked. "Tell me now!"

"I… I got to go." She answered, her expression changed from calm to cautious then she sprint.

"Sandra! Stop!" I yelled while running. _'She's running so fast. Dammit.'_

I was running after her then she turned to a roundabout and she was gone.

'_Dammit…I just want to know…I just want to help her.'_

**Sandra POV**

'_She found out…She found out.' _I thought running to the exit of the park.

"Hurry something is going on!" Amaya exclaimed.

"I know, someone or something is trying to deactivate my unrestricted spell and I think I know who it is." I replied.

'_Margery Daw…'_

**(A/N: If you haven't remember Sandra casted an Unrestricted spell in a park it's in the prologue.)**

I leapt off from the ground and summoned my blue wings; instead of angel like wings it's more like a bird – a phoenix.

When I reached the park where I casted my unrestricted spell I saw Margery Daw as expected who some how figure it out where I placed it.

"So this why we can't figure out your location." Margery said with a smirk.

"You are cunning and smart aren't you little miss." Marchosias said with a laugh.

"Don't you dare destroy my unrestricted spell you old hag!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, make me." She said and summoned a seal. She transformed into her wolf like form and prepares to attack me but before she chant an unrestricted spell, blue and purple glowing like strings was summoned due to my unrestricted spell and holds her back.

It was my turn to smirk. "You think I am that stupid."

She growled.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk… Margery Daw, Chanter of Elegies I know you will figure it out sooner or later but lets just say you are to foolish to underestimate me." I said with a smirk. "Now I will let you go if you tell me what I want."

"Like what?" She asked still trying to break herself free.

"Akari Soleil I'm pretty sure you know who she is." I replied.

"What are you talking about? She's dead!" She yelled.

"Your wrong… she's alive." I stated.

Her expression changed, she was furious and angry now she was shock and confused. I released her from the trap I set up and wait for her to accept the fact.

"That's impossible... is that the reason why you cast this unrestricted spell so you won't be track you down?" She asked.

"Yes, which is why move place to place often even if I set up this unrestricted spell." I replied.

"What are you going to do now little miss?" Marchosias inquired. "Do you still need our help for this?"

"No I need to finish this on my own, I'm the one she's after anyway." I respond.

"We got into a rough start Cold Hearted but you aren't too bad." She said.

"Yeah you aren't too bad for your self Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw." I complimented.

"You're going to leave the City?" Marchosias asked.

"No, even if I left she will still follow me so with you and the others help I might have a better chance to find her." I said, offering her a chance to work with me. "I will repay you some information in the end… you know something you're after for a long time."

"I heard that Phoenix people don't like other people's company during missions." She said.

"That is indeed true but it won't hurt just for once." I said. "I just need to find her location and I'm off."

"Well it will take a long time." Marchosias interpret. "You think you can stay a bit longer without getting notice?"

"We take chances." Amaya spoke. "Plus it's sure been a while we haven't worked with you though."

Silence took over the atmosphere while we both remember the memories we had travelling together well kind of.

'_She's right, me and Margery assigned on a mission once and it did work well than we expected we remain good friends for those years now since for so many long without contact our friendship remain distant.'_

"Alright let's stop bringing back the old memories." Margery spoke. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know any unrestricted spells to locate something you know unusual?" I asked.

"Unusual?" Marchosias interpret. "Could you be more specific?"

"Akari Soleil, The Reflection of the Sun is not from this world nor from the Crimson world she is from the Phoenix Realm from where I came from." Amaya explained.

"Phoenix Realm? Never heard that place before." Said Margery.

"We know, Flame Haze, Crimson Denizens even Crimson Lords never heard such a place but we sometimes crossed paths to some who knew about it." Amaya stated.

"Where is it located?" Marchosias inquired.

"Have you heard about the abyss, the pitfall between this world and the Crimson World?" I asked.

"We heard rumours about it." Margery replied.

"Well it's kind of like that but of course not in the abyss, it's right next to this world but you need a special portal and a teleportation spell to go there." I explained. "If your going to use the teleportation spell you need to know the area your going to teleport in if not you will get lost and you will be spawn anywhere."

"Hmm… a portal…" Margery muttered.

"There are a lot of portals here in the human world but you need something to activate it." Amaya spoke. "A gem or at least a feather from the Phoenix Realm."

"Seems to me you guys literally don't want any visitors." Said Marchosias. "Where are this portals located?"

"Everywhere, it is more likely located on cliffs of mountains and such for example here in Japan it is located in a cliff near an abandon shrine but extremely well hidden in the mountains." Amaya clarified.

"Okay we will help you but you have to buy us sometime literally." Margery declared. "You know she is not easy to find and so do you."

"I know I never played fair…" I smirked. "And I rarely do."

* * *

In an abandon old building in Misaki City, a young woman who appears to be about 18 or older with long golden blonde hair and yellow gold eyes wearing white and gold Ancient Greek clothing.

"Have you found her?" She spoke coldly to her servant – a Griffin.

"I had seen her Lady Akari." The Griffin replied to his master and creator. "But I haven't really know her exact location where she is hiding, Lady Akari Soleil."

"What!" Yelled the young lady whose name was Akari Soleil.

"I'm sorry Lady Akari but I promise to you I will find The Cold Hearted and finish her off as I was you intended me to do." The Griffin replied trying to calm his master.

"No I want her alive I need that crown, the Crown of Eternal Life." Said Akari. "One of the most valuable treasure tool in the Phoenix Realm and she is the only one who can make it appear before me."

"So you don't wish for me to kill her?" The Griffin asked confused.

"Of course I want her dead you idiot! If we kill her without the crown in my hands, we would just bring the crown back to the Phoenix Realm!" Akari yelled angrily. "We just to have wait, sooner or later she will stop hiding soon."

* * *

This is getting interesting, what do you think? Please review and thank you for reading my fan fiction. Stay tune for the next chapter!


End file.
